


Crush

by Ellectrix



Series: Ever Since We Were Kids [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Advice, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellectrix/pseuds/Ellectrix
Summary: It's been a year since the two childhood friends started dating. They plan to commemorate it by finally having their first time together.-Can’t live without your love inside me now,I’ll find a way to slip into your skin somehow,I wanna fuck your love slow-Catch my heart, go swim,Feel your lips crush-Hold you here my loveliest friend ♡((Loosely inspired by the song "Crush" by Cigarettes After Sex))





	Crush

The first attempt had been a disaster.

The two hormonal teens had been inside the blonde’s bedroom, like they usually are, on a weekend. It was a typical occurrence between the two after a movie date. They find some way to tangle their limbs together, lips finding one another.

Soft and innocent quickly dissolves to hunger and lust, hands eagerly exploring. They’ve never gone past touching anywhere below the torso. But both were familiar with the other’s body as much as their own. After all, they’ve seen everything before. Or at least, almost all of everything.

But this time had been different. Wordlessly, the two had agreed it was fine- it was okay to touch more than they ever had before. One the shirts had gone, the two had slowed down from their fast-paced passion into tentative awkwardness. Biting and nipping turned to long languid kissing, hands tracing down each other’s bodies, taking in every stretch and movement of muscle. Every touch built on the growing heat between them.

Dave had been toying on the button and zipper on the dark-haired teen’s jeans all while he traced along his jawline with his tongue, leaving the other breathless. To make his consent clear, Karkat had undone his own pants for the other, although he averted his eyes out of shyness.

The blonde moved his lips down his neck and collarbone, sucking dark marks on skin all while the other clung to him, arms hooked around Dave’s shoulders and holding him closely.

Both of their breaths had gone shallow and Strider tentatively shifted his hand from resting on the other’s thigh to carefully inching closer between his legs, closer to heat, closer to _need_ -

“Dave, I’m going to the grocery store is there anything you and Karkat would like me to-" The both of them had shrieked apart, startled by the voice at the door. Both of their heads whipped around to the source at the doorway where Dave’s very unamused Bro stood.

Quickly assessing the situation, with the strewn about clothes and the dark haired teen’s _clearly_ unbuttoned jeans, the older man had raised an eyebrow, a signature Strider smirk slowly pulling at the corners of his lips.

He opened his mouth, probably to say something snarky and embarrass Dave, but before he could get a single syllable out, the blonde had thrown a pillow that he caught easily.

“ _Bro!_ I _fucking_ told you to _knock_ before entering my _room_ , goddamnit!” Dave had protested loudly all while his best friend was trying and failing miserably to pull his jeans back closed on the bed behind him.

“You’ve grown up so fast, Davey. I’m so proud of you.” The older man had said sarcastically, feigning a proud mom’s voice, wiping a tear from under his shades and putting a hand on his heart. The blonde had turned fifty shades redder than before, a prominent look on his pasty white skin. Mortification displayed in his expression.

“Please get out.”

Bro simply shrugged. “Anyway, I’m going to the grocery store to get some supplies, is there anything you and Karkat would like me to get for the two of you?” He had casually asked as if he didn’t just walk in on them in a very awkward situation. A wicked smirk graced his lips. “I could get you guys some condoms and lube if you need it.”

Dave hurled another pillow his way, only for Bro to catch it easily again and throw it back his way. Dave ducked, only for the pillow to hit Karkat in the face while he’s trying to wrestle his shirt back on, making him make another startled noise.

Bro lifted a hand up to try and stifle his laughter, while Dave threw him a very pointed glare.

“Okay, okay, fine.” He raised both hands in defeat. “I’ll leave the two of you horny teenagers alone. Just saying, the offer still stands if you want it.”

“Just please get the fuck out of my bedroom.”

The older man shrugged his shoulders and closed the door behind him. The two lapsed into awkward silence, both refusing to look at the other in utter embarrassment.

“So…” Dave started when he couldn’t take the quiet any longer. “You wanna… watch some movies…?” He offered, glancing at Karkat from the corner of his eye. The shorter male was twiddling with his thumbs, cheeks burning obviously red even with his dark tanned skin.

“Yeah.” He murmured as a reply. “Yeah, sure.”

At that point, the mood was utterly murdered with no mercy or any hope of revival so the two simply spent the rest of the day cuddled on the blonde’s bed, watching The Time Traveler’s Wife.

 

* * *

 

 

Any attempt after that one had been… Less than fruitful. Truthfully, both had been too nervous to venture as far as they did that time, always too aware of their surroundings and their actions to really enjoy any of it. Make-outs never got past dry humping and often led to both parties alone in their respective rooms, taking care of their own business. 

They’ve never really talked about it either, both too awkward and too nervous to broach the topic first. So how and when they should do it was unclear to both of them, neither wanting to push themselves onto the other despite knowing that it’s something they’ve both wanted for a while now. After all, they’ve been dating for almost a year now.

Dave had even done his own extensive research to make sure he’d do it right when the time eventually did come. He knew it was probably important to talk about these types of things with Karkat, but he found it too weird or uncomfortable to do so. Sex is just a very intimate process that they assumed would just naturally occur at some point. Actually _talking_ and going through the process of _how_ they should do it felt awkward. But the blonde was aware of the importance of communication at activities as important as this to both of them.

What’s more is their growing frustration with the whole debacle as their year anniversary approached. Both of them had at least told one another that they’d like to do it before that day came to pass.

And much more to Dave’s dismay, he’s apparently gotten bad at hiding his emotions that his guardian had taken notice of it and decided to sit him down to have a proper talk and offer some brotherly guidance on their shitfest.

“No, please, I don’t want to fucking talk about this with you of all people.” The red eyed boy had groaned, leaning as far back into the couch as he can, hoping it could just eat him whole and end his misery.

“Hey little man, I’m just doing my duty as your guardian here. I see that you’re having trouble and I thought I’d help you out a little. Just a bro doing another bro a solid.” He said replied casually, sitting across from Dave like the chillest person around. Like what they’re about to talk about is a list of things they need to get from the grocery store.

“Oh my _fuck_ , I don’t need your advice on this shit, man. I can handle it. I got this shit on lockdown.” He insisted, digging the heels of his hand into his eyes, pushing his shades up onto his head.

His Bro simply raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. “Do you even have the supplies you need to do what you want to do?”

Dave went silent at that. No, he didn’t. He had been too embarrassed to go out to the local convenience store to get what he needed himself. He was a big pussy.

“I thought so.” Bro had continued, leaning back in his seat comfortably. “I told you I could get ‘em for ya. You could’ve gotten laid by now if you just took the offer.”

The younger one had groaned even louder this time, fighting the blush creeping up on his face and losing completely. “Oh my god. _Oh my fucking god._ I can’t fucking believe that you’re doing this to me right now, Bro. You’re going to kill me of embarrassment here man. I can’t believe you’d do that to Karkat. Now he’s gonna have to attend my funeral, wondering _how in the world someone could even die from embarrassment_. But here you are, stabbing my slowly decomposing corpse to death with how _utterly embarrassing you are right now_. I’ll be in fucking history books as the guy who died of embarrassment. That’ll be what I’ll be known as. That’ll be the mark I leave on this mortal realm and do you know how _embarrassing_ that is? It’ll be double embarrassment on my part. Do you understand what you’re doing to me, Bro? The levels of embarrassment you’re subjecting me to is fucking _off the charts,_ man. Like out of this world off the-"

“Shut your fucking mouth and stop rambling about stupid shit when you’re nervous. There’s nothing to be remotely nervous about here.” The older man had said somewhat harshly, raising his hand. Dave simply groaned again. Looks like there will be a lot of those in this whole conversation.

“Look, sex-" The blonde groaned, but Bro forged on, ignoring his little brother’s incessant whining. “ _Sex_ ,” He started, emphasizing the word, “isn’t rocket science. It’s really simple and you don’t have to overcomplicate shit with your overthinking. Just relax and have a talk about it with your boy toy, it doesn’t have to be this overly ceremonial thing that needs a lot of preparation to talk about. Just approach it casually. Straight and simple. You don’t have to go through loops and hoops to make it as gay as possible. Just get to the point.”

“You don’t think I don’t already know that? It doesn’t exactly make initiating it any easier, dumbass.”

The older man sighed, actually taking off his cap and setting it down on the coffee table to run his fingers through his hair. “When me and Jake-"

“Oh god no, I don’t want to fucking hear about you and Jake. It’s already weird enough that you’re dating a highschooler, I don’t need to know the details about what nasty shit the two of you get up to.”

The other pulled his shades down enough to pin the younger Strider with a look. Dave rolled his eyes. “ _When Jake and I,_ ” He started again. “First started going out, I made sure to have a talk with him about it right off the get-go. To set up ground rules and stuff and know what both of us are comfortable and uncomfortable with. The most important thing you have to make sure is that your partner is comfortable. Comfortable enough to say when something’s wrong or feels off. Communication is really important in doing something like this.”

Again, Dave rolled his eyes, curled into a ball on the couch. “Gee, thanks, I didn’t fucking know that. Really, _thanks_.” He had retorted sarcastically.

“You know, I don’t need this sass from you.” The older one crossed his arms across his chest. “Are you catching or pitching? I’m assuming pitching- Striders are never catchers- _Jesus christ Dave what the fuck._ ”

The blonde had pulled out one of the spare swords hidden underneath the cushions and chucked it at the older male who ducked with ease. His cheeks were burning. “ _You don’t need to know about shit like that, what the fuck Bro._ ”

The male on the other side of the couch simply shrugged. “I’m just sayin’ I can give you tips and shit to make sure you don’t completely fuck up your first time.”

Dave shoved his fingers into his ears and closed his eyes, shaking his head vehemently. “Nope, nope, nope, _nope._ I’m buying a one way ticket to the nopetrain, destination, fuckthatville, population, _me_ , because I am not listening whatever gay shit you’re gonna spew at me in gritty detail. Holy shit, that is just not something I need to be hearing from you and I especially do not need that imagery, _what the fuck_. I am definitely not fucking listening to you, _lalalalalalala, fuck you, lalalalalala_.”

Bro had started chuckling at the attitude of the younger Strider as he stood up and disappeared into the hallway. Dave slowly stopped his loud rambling in an attempt to block out Bro’s voice, cracking an eye open. He frowned when he found the older male was no longer sitting across from him.

“Bro?” He called out, craning his head down the hallway where he had disappeared into his own bedroom.

“Calm your tits, I’m just getting something.” The other had replied as he came out of the hallway, holding two things in his hands. He waved them around for the blonde to see. He wasn’t sure what they were until the older man threw them his way and he caught it in his own hands.

If Dave could get any redder, he would.

The two items were a box of _condoms_ and a blue tube of _lubricant_. _Holy fucking shit_. The blonde lifted his head up to glare at his guardian who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his stupid face.

“Don’t worry, those are newly bought. Didn’t think you’d have it in you to get what you needed so I got ‘em for you to save you the trouble. When you run out though, it’s up to you to restock your own supply.” He had stated, waving a dismissive hand around. “Just a bro doing another bro a solid.”

Dave groaned, holding the two items in one hand while he used his other to slap on his face and slowly drag it down. “I fucking hate you so much.”

“No, you don’t.” The other male shifted to enter the kitchen, looking over the calendar posted at the fridge. “Your one year anniversary happens next weekend, right? I’ll take Jake out for most of the night so you better make good fucking use of the time I’ll be giving you.”

At this point, Dave couldn’t complain anymore. His Bro had gone out of his way to help him and he was honestly really grateful for it, although that’s something he’d never admit outright. Still, he appreciated the effort Bro was doing for him. He truly is the best brother anyone could ever have.

When the older one strolled back out to the living room, Dave had swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes on the coffee table. “Um, Bro?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks.”

The older man gave the younger Strider a genuine smile. “No problem, you little shit. Now, what the fuck do you want for dinner?”

 

* * *

 

 

Dave Strider had arrived at his door with a bouquet of flowers that morning. A range of pinks, reds, yellows, and oranges. With a sheepish smile and a very cheesy note attached, the dark-haired male had accepted bashfully. 

Afterwards, the blonde took his date to the arcade where they spent most of the day playing around and trying to one-up the other at every little game they participated in. When afternoon came around, Strider had taken Karkat off to the local movie theatre to watch the newest romcom currently out. They spent a good two hours at the movies and came back around seven in the evening after having a quick dinner at their local town diner.

“Happy one year anniversary.” Dave had whispered in Karkat’s ear on their walk home. The dark haired teen had laughed and pushed him away playfully. Dave laughed along with him.

Once they neared their homes, the blonde had stopped, holding the other’s hands into his. “Can you come to stay over at my place?” He had inquired, feeling his heartbeat go at one hundred miles per hour. He was really doing this. _Finally_.

His best friend stared at him quizzically for a moment and Dave swallowed thickly, forcing himself to keep eye contact with the other. “I mean, can you stay the _night_ at my place?”

Realization dawned on Karkat’s face and he flushed a light scarlet, still visible even under the moonlight. He nodded. “Okay.”

The two of them entered the home, Dave having to open the lights upon their arrival. Glancing over at Karkat, he seemed perplexed by this action since the lights are usually on. “Where’s your Bro?”

Dave had worried his lip as he took off his shoes, leaving it by the door. “He’s out with Jake on some date.” He answered easily, heart skipping a beat at the way Karkat seemed to blush harder at this information. _Shit._ He was feeling excited and giddy all of a sudden. “They’ll be out most of the night. I don’t even know if they’ll be coming home tonight.”

Karkat simply nodded and followed the blonde silently upstairs to his bedroom. Dave kept the lights off and quietly closed the door behind him before going over to the edge of the bed where he turned on the night light that bathed the room in dim and soft orange tones.

Then, the blonde took a seat on the bed, the raven-haired teen following after easily, taking a seat beside him. Silence settled between the two of them.

“So…” Dave started, taking off his shades and setting it aside on his bedside cabinet. “Do you… Do you want to…?” He inquired trailing off, letting the question hang in the air awkwardly.

The other simply nodded, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. “I do.” He mumbled quietly, barely audible. Then, he rolled his shoulders and turned to face his partner, crimson red cheeks accentuated by the amber lighting of the room. His grey eyes seemed to glow silver. “I want to.” He reaffirmed.

Dave swallowed thickly once more and nodded. He leaned over, planting a quick chaste kiss on his best friend’s lips before pulling away, mere inches apart. Karkat shifted closer and closed the distance between them once more.

Little pecks turned into long heated kisses and it wasn’t long before the shorter one had ended up in the other’s lap, hands running through blonde hair eagerly and pale fingers disappearing underneath the black sweater.

The dark haired teen pressed his whole body against the blonde, heat quickly rising between the two of them. Tongues tangled with one another, the two didn’t care how sloppy everything was getting as they pushed and pulled eagerly into one another, guided by the heat pooling in both of their stomachs.

The room was filled with quiet sighs, breathless whimpers, and wet noises when the two kissed. It wasn’t long before everything got too hot and they discarded their top articles of clothing to the floor. Dave carefully laid the other down on his bed before cautiously crawling on top, in between his legs. He stared down at the dark haired teen with half-lidded eyes, slowly roaming downwards and taking everything in. Karkat shifted uncomfortably at being under such scrutiny. He’s never been very confident in his own body.

But the way the other smiled down at him, so lovingly, his heart stops in his chest.

Dave loved every bit of his best friend. From his loud temper to his most bashful state while being pinned underneath him. He loved how his skin clearly contrasted with the other’s. Loved the hazy little look the other gets when he kissed him hard and thoroughly. Loved the feel of his hand running up and down his back. _Loved the way his dull nails would dig into his skin when he bit or sucked too hard. Loved the way he would whimper so quietly and cutely. Loved the way he would close his eyes tightly when he’s embarrassed when he said something overly romantic into his ear._

The heat between his legs was almost unbearable but before he proceeded any further, he stopped from nibbling on the dark haired male’s ear to whisper. “Are you sure you want this?” He relished the way the other’s throat moved as he swallowed thickly.

“Yeah.” Karkat’s voice came out hoarse and hitched and the blonde admired his voice, excitement rising at the thought of the many noises he could make the other make throughout the night.

He licked the outer shell of his boyfriend’s ear, grinning at the way his hand tightened around his own in response. He trailed kisses from his jawline, down his collarbone and clavicle, up to his throat where his Adam's apple lay and _sucked_. The gasp the shorter one made went straight Dave’s dick.

The blonde’s other hand that wasn’t intertwined with the other’s fingers ran down his torso before briefly stopping just above his waist. He fiddled with the button before undoing it completely and pulling away just enough to slowly take off the other’s jeans. He bit his lip at the visible bump in his boxers, eyes flitting to meet Karkat’s. “Can I…?” He asked, voice low. The other couldn’t stand the eye contact and lifted his hands to cover his face, nodding eagerly.

Dave tentatively put his hand over the cloth, breath hitching at how warm it was, all while the other squirmed underneath him, breathing heavily. He bit his lip hard and put light pressure to his touches, tracing the outline. Karkat bit down on his own lip hard, seemingly trying to stop himself from making any noise. Dave found it adorable.

He leaned over to whisper into his ear, continuing to stroke him through his boxers. “You do know you can be as loud as you want, right? This is exactly the appropriate time for you to be your usual loud self, ‘Kat.”

Karkat opened his fingers to glare at the other through the hands covering his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Dave.” His voice was coarse and husky in tone and only heightened Dave’s already aroused state.

“Make me.” He grinned, eyes glittering. Without hesitation, the dark-haired teen grabbed the other and pulled him down into a rough, needy kiss while he took his time taking off the other’s remaining piece of clothes left.

Karkat bit his partner’s lip hard, earning a low growl from him and he retaliated by wrapping his hands around the base of his dick and squeezed, making the other moan out a curse. The blonde grinned victoriously and moved his hand up and down at an achingly slow pace while the other buried his face into his shoulders, pulling roughly at tufts of blonde hair.

“Oh my god- fuck- _please_ -" Karkat groaned out, clinging onto Dave as he created new marks all over his neck and shoulders. The blonde was enjoying his reactions too much to stop.

“Stop what? Stop this?” He muttered teasingly into his ear, pulling his hand away and chuckling at the way his hips jerked up, chasing after the touch he craved.

Karkat cursed and glared daggers at his boyfriend who was waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He closed his eyes tightly, brows furrowed. “I fucking _hate_ you so much right now.”

Dave chuckled and moved away to reach over to his bedside cabinet, pulling out a drawer and fishing something out from the mess inside of the cabinet. “Don’t worry. You’ll get what you want.” He said vaguely, winking down at the frowning dark haired boy under him.

Though, the anger seemed to dissipate from his features when the blonde pulled out the tube of lube from the cabinet. A dark flush crept up onto his whole face, even to the tips of his ears.

The blonde swallowed nervously, waving the blue tube around. “Can I?”

Karkat bit his lip and shifted to pull his legs up and nodded, averting his eyes off to the side. “Cool.” The blonde murmured more to himself as he opened the tube and squeezed out the thick viscous clear liquid onto his fingers. He opened and closed his fingers a few times, marvelling at how sticky and slick the texture is. Then, he set it aside on the cabinet.

He licked his lips as he put his finger to the other’s entrance, eyes flitting up to survey his reactions. Karkat’s got his eyes closed tightly, face tilted off to the side. “Tell me if it doesn’t feel good, kay?” He informed the other who simply nodded in response. The blonde took in a deep breath and carefully pushed the first finger in, breath hitching at how fucking _hot_ it was inside. And tight. And holy shit the ache in his own pants was driving him fucking _insane_ , but he took things slowly. He needed to prepare him to make sure this didn’t hurt. Hurting Karkat was the last thing on his fucking list.

He kept an eye on his partner’s expression, but it was hard since he was covering it with his arms. So he leaned over and used his free hand pull the other’s arms away from his face who looked back at him with heavy-lidded eyes. _Shit._ How lucky is he to have such a sexy as fuck boyfriend? Why did he ever think he was straight and miss out on hot shit like this?

“Don’t hide your face.” He purred quietly, moving his finger in and out slowly. “I wanna see your face.” Karkat’s only response was a low moan and Dave couldn’t help but crush his lips against his, drowning out his noises with a deep kiss.

The dark haired teen’s arms snaked around the blonde’s shoulders, holding him close. The other inserted another finger in, successfully getting his partner to moan again, a little louder than before, only to be cut short once again with kisses from the blonde. Karkat wrapped his legs around the blonde’s waist as he made slow scissor-like motions with his fingers. Dave could feel every little shiver and quiver of the other’s body at his every little movement.

It didn’t take long before he decided to add a third finger in, stretching his partner out, listening to the beautiful panting noises he made.

Dave gritted his teeth and continued his same motions for a few more minutes before he couldn’t it in any longer and pulled away from the other to hastily get out of his own remaining clothes. He fished the condom out from his jean pocket and easily tore it open with his teeth and putting it on. He then grabbed the other’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders, positioning himself properly.

“‘m put it in, kay?” He warned, leaning over to kiss his forehead where dark wisps of hair had already begun to stick from the sweat. The dark haired teen simply nodded and closed his eyes, gasping when the other did finally slowly push in.

Karkat threw his head back into the pillows, breathing heavily and whimpering all while the other carefully pushed himself all the way in, pausing to let the dark haired teen get used to the feeling. Both were panting heavily.

“How’s it?” He whispered quietly, eyes half-lidded as he stared directly at his partner’s eyes. Karkat shivered.

“‘S big.” Is the eloquent reply the blonde received. Dave chuckled.

“I did warn ya that I grew up in more ways than one.” He purred teasingly, making the other swat him on the shoulder.

“Are you going to fuck me, or not?”

Dave grinned. “Geez. So demanding.” He said quietly before leaning down to kiss the other languidly, moving at a pace that matched. The raven-haired teen’s arms wrapped around him, following the curve of his back. While the blonde’s hands stayed on either side of the other’s hips, stabilizing him as he trembled underneath him.

It didn’t take long before Dave couldn’t take it slow anymore and picked up his pace. The dark haired male moaned and keened, fingers digging into the other’s back. It was a constant give and take, one’s noises fueling the other’s movement, who in turn made the other moan louder.

The once quiet room was now filled with the noises of moaned out named and the creaking of the bed springs as the blonde rocked back and forth into his partner.

Each thrust brought both closer and closer to their climax and it wasn’t long before one of them was giving out a warning that they were close. Dave stroked the other in time with his thrusts, groaning in pleasure at all the warmth and tightness that surrounded him. He could feel his own edge nearing. Both of them knew that neither of them would be able to last very long on their first time.

Karkat called the other’s name as he came undone, finally spilling all over the both of them. Dave gritted his teeth and closed his own eyes tightly, pulling out before thrusting in deeply, finally sending him off the deep end too. Then, he collapsed on top of the other, panting hard, absolutely spent by the whole experience.

Both teenagers laid there, panting and breathing heavily, both trying to catch their breaths after the tiring activity they had just done.

When the both of them had finally caught their breaths, the blonde shifted to pull out of the other and discard of the used condom into the nearby trash bin beside the bedside cabinet. He laid beside Karkat, loosely wrapping his arms around him while the other snuggled close against him. The blonde pulled the sheets over them.

Neither could say a word before the two of them were out like a light bulb.

 

* * *

 

 

Golden sun rays filtered in through the window of the bedroom. The blinding light was enough to rouse one of the boys from their sleep. Mainly Dave, since his position shielded Karkat from the sun’s unforgiving light. 

He had slowly sat up with a grimace, glare pointed out the window at the sun. He yawned before going to check the clock beside his bedside cabinet. Looked like it was fairly late in the afternoon already, the clock telling the blonde that it was already twelve fifty-two.

He blearily rubbed the stars from his eyes and glanced over at the other naked sleeping form beside him. His heart skipped a beat at remembering all of the events of last night, a wide grin creeping up on his face. He even honest to god fucking _giggled._ Jesus christ.

Dave stared at the dark haired teen for a little while, simply taking in the peaceful expression on the hot-tempered male’s face. He’s got his brows slightly furrowed, a default expression on him every time Dave had been the first one to wake up and see the other sleeping. His mouth was slightly agape, unusually sharp teeth poking out in an adorable way that Dave just loved to bits. And the dark marks along his neck and shoulders were probably Dave’s favourite detail about the short teen with an even shorter temper.

The unguarded, peaceful expression on his face and the angle in which he was sleeping at would be perfect for a photograph. So Dave had excitedly reached over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out his camera from one of the drawers, setting up the lenses. Then, he shifted on his bed, trying to get the right angle in a way where the light most complimented Karkat’s features before snapping a shot. A couple of shots, actually. It’s always good to have more than one version of the photo.

He pulled the camera away from his eye and scrolled through many photographs he’s taken before. Most of them were of Karkat, where he wasn’t aware he was being photographed. Even he doesn’t know just how many candid photos of him Dave has. He’s got enough to make a few albums out of it.

He opened on the most recent photos he’s taken and grinned. The dark haired teen looked to be glowing a faint golden ray under the sunlight filtering through the window. He looked almost ethereal.

That one is definitely making it onto his board of fame.

The blonde gazed over at his desk at the other end of his bed. The red trimmed cork board sitting above it was full of photos over the past year of his most favourite photos. Half of them were of the two of them while the other half was of Karkat either by himself, with their other friends or with a pretty background. There’s a few scenery photos and random subjects scattered in there too. In fact, he’s got so many photos that he had to string a few of them on Christmas lights and hang them around the cork board because it was getting crowded in the cork board itself. Some were just pinned all over his bedroom walls.

Karkat often complains about how he hated his photos, but at times when he thinks the other can’t see him, the blonde would see an unguarded smile on face, eyes soft, as he looked at all the photos the blonde had taken.

His attention moved from the board over to his boyfriend who was shifting and slowly waking up too. He grinned and hid his camera back into the cabinet before leaning over to kiss his forehead. Karkat opened his eyes, blinking slowly, furrowed brows lifting and shifting into a more happy, relaxed expression. His grin just absolutely lit up the whole room, pulling a similarly bright, wide smile from the blonde. The shorter propped himself up on his elbows and reached up to place a light, chaste kiss on Dave’s lips. The blonde sighed dreamily.

“Morning.” Karkat’s voice was groggy and still slightly hoarse. Dave loved that about him too.

“Good morning, Kitkat.” The dark haired teen didn’t groan or roll his eyes, something he used to always do whenever the blonde used the nickname. It became a private term of endearment between the two of them now. Instead, he had grinned and laughed, the pleasant sound ringing across his room and rattling his heart. “How did you sleep.”

Karkat hummed in response. “It was good. I was really tired though- oh, fuck no, stop that shit. Fuck you, Strider.” He had pushed his face away, groaning and rolling his eyes all while the blonde kept smirking and waggling his eyebrows.

“I mean, you could, if you don’t mind Bro hearing us- oh my god Karkat, stop, stop, _no_ \- _oh my god._ " The other had grabbed a pillow and started beating the blonde with it all whilst he continued to laugh.

Karkat huffed once he was done, crossing his arms and pouting. Dave simply grinned and pulled the grumpy male closer to him by his waist. “Awe, babe. I’m sorry. Please stop frowning at me like that. Smile for me?”

The dark haired teen sighed and nuzzled into the crook of the blonde’s neck. Dave grinned. The other seemed to be weak whenever Dave called him ‘babe’. “You’re a huge dumbass.” He had simply stated but settled into the blonde’s arms as the two of them laid back on the bed. Dave buried his face into the tuff of black hair and breathed in his scent.

“I know. You love me either way.” Dave wrapped his arms around the dark-haired teen’s shoulders and showered him with kisses. Karkat giggled and the blonde’s heart skipped a beat. The hot-tempered teen rarely giggled. Sure, he laughs and chuckles, but rarely ever giggles. Dave feels like he accomplished something big.

“You’re right.” He murmured, resting his head on Dave’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. “You’re right. I do love you.”

Dave grinned. “I love you too, Karkat.”


End file.
